1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a storage bin and more specifically it relates to a storage bin support system for providing a leg structure to better support the storage bin and allow for easier access underneath.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Containers for different types of bulk goods, such as grain, have been in use for years. Typically containers include silos, hoppers, or various other types. The containers include a leg structure to support the container above the ground surface for accessing an outlet below the center of the container.
One problem with the existing leg structure includes the arrangement of the members not being optimal to support the container with the minimal amount of supports and thickness of metal. Another problem exists when emptying the container by extending an auger below the outlet opening. The leg structure, comprising horizontal members, generally interferes with the space defined for receiving the auger, thus making it difficult to extend an auger below the outlet for efficiently transferring the grain from the container. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved storage bin support system for providing a leg structure to better support the storage bin and allow for easier access underneath.